1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of gloves. More specifically, the present invention is related to a glove used during athletic play that provides a gripping surface used to improve performance and accuracy while gripping or releasing an object.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The use of gloves to protect as well as aid in performance is well known in sports, work, and other activities. Gloves have been particularly used in sports for improvement in gripping objects such as a bat, club, racquet, etc., as well as in other sports for catching an object such as a ball. In addition, some gloves have areas or patches provided with a roughened surface that aids in gripping an object. However, the location of these gripping areas does not necessarily allow for maximum improvement in an athlete's performance. Also, these gripping areas do not necessarily aid in the release of a ball or similar object.
Most gloves are used for gripping (for instance, while running, hitting, or catching) an object rather than for improving accuracy in an athlete's release, such as obtaining a greater angle or distance when the ball is released. Pads and patches of gripping material have been provided in certain areas, such as fingertips and the palm of the hand; however, the use of the glove material in addition to the gripping material does not allow sensory feeling of the object in hand.
Gloves of the prior art illustrate the use of gripping surfaces on gloves. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,523 (Bruchas) provides a football glove with a snap-securing device having patches on the tip portions of the finger and thumb stalls composed of a tenacious gripping material unaffected by moisture. There is no mention of gripping material on the fingers other than the tips, and there are no holes in the glove. U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,409 (Tillotson et al.) comprises a glove having a series of discrete spots for knobs of tough abrasion-resistant substance or tread made of a polyvinyl chloride plastisol composition arranged in narrow rows or strips extending along the fingers and palm. No holes are provided in the glove. U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,379 (Glick) describes an athletic glove secured to the hand by a pair of triangular attachment straps with a suitable, releasable, selectively adhering grip retention means (such as Velcro®) on the gripping portion of the glove, such as the heel of the palm section, forefinger, and thumb stalls. The gripping portions, however, are not provided on the fingers, and there is no mention of holes in the fingers or palm of the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,016 (Luevano) describes a laminated glove having a cushion on the underside/palm of the hand. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,397 (Seminara) discusses a batting glove including a hook and loop fastener and an elongated raised rubber pad disposed along the palm portion to encourage proper bat grip. Both of these patents have pads to provide both cushioning and gripping aids, but do not discuss holes or finger grips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,387 (Lopez) shows an athletic glove having a sewn palm, finger, and thumb trusses made of hook fastener material (such as Velcro®) to provide a secure, non-slip gripping engagements with handles of athletic gear. Holes are not provided in the glove. The gripping portions are provided on the palms and at the end of the fingers (near the palm) and do not extend through the entire finger length. Also, although the fingertips in one embodiment may be exposed, it neither provides a secure gripping mechanism nor a release aid to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,787 (Bianchi) provides for a glove having a flexible body with a plurality of circular abrading units in each of the finger stalls, thumb, and palm. These units are not continuous on the finger, however, and no holes are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,026 (Smith) discusses a mechanic's glove with a securing means and finger and thumb stalls. The index finger, thumb, and palm of the glove are provided with oval openings to aid in the control of the use of tools, and padding is provided on the backside of the glove to protect the hand. The glove is not, however, provided with water-resistant gripping material and further fails to include improved sport-implemented release/grip improvements.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above-cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.